


Hotline bling...

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs in a Car, Booty Call, Casual Sex, Couple, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, bottom JB, top youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Youngjae knows Jaebeom only texts in the middle of the night for one thing..
Relationships: 2jae - Relationship, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hotline bling...

Youngjaes phone bleeped next to him, he slipped his headphones off and picked it up, the only person texting him at this hour would of course be Jaebeom. Can I come over?  
He smirked down at the phone and pressed call. He glanced over at the figure snuggled up in blankets the other side of the room. He was snoring lightly.  
“Hi Jaebeomie” he growled down the phone, he heard the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone. “You know I said we couldn’t, I have mark Hyung here for a gaming night”, he could hear his moans and whines the other end of the phone. As soon as he was lonely and horny he became a needy baby, youngjae thought. “Fineeeeee” he caved, he could hear the excitement in Jaebeom’s voice. “But Mark hyung is still hear asleep on my sofa so I’ll come to the car” he said hanging up quickly. 

He strolled out the lift, the car park was pretty full but he could see Jaebeoms car, the soft yellow glow of the light guiding him. “Hey baby” he growled as he got in the car, “you couldn’t have picked a worse night” youngjae said, moving across so he was straddling him. He began kissing him passionately, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip begging for entrance. He allowed it, there tongues exploring each other’s mouths. He broke away, kissing his neck. Releasing soft moans from Jaebeom’s mouth. “You like that huh” he whispered, as he left purple bruises across his collar bone. Jaebeom moaned louder, grinding his waist against youngjae’s, his erection hard and large. Youngjae watched as his lips parted and he titled his head back as he continued to grind against him. “You look so beautiful” youngjae said which just turned him on more, “good boy” he growled matching his movements. Jaebeom started grinding against him faster and harder, desperate for physical touch. Youngjae kissed his neck once more “oh baby you want more” he just whispered underneath him in response.  
“Well we can’t very well fuck in your car there’s not enough room and you’re not prepped” he sighed, biting Jaebeom’s lip playfully. “But you are so good and so gorgeous” he said between nibbles at his ear, “I think I will make you cum” he whispered feeling him shiver beneath him, Jaebeom thrusting against him urgently.  
Youngjae moved down his body, lifting his shirt so he could kiss down his stomach, he unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down as he slunk down onto his knees. He didn’t have a lot of room, but it’ll do he thought. 

Jaebeom’s cock was standing to attention before him, twitching desperate to be touched. He rubbed him thumb in a circle over the tip and Jaebeom hissed in pleasure in response.  
“Oh please baby” he moaned loudly, youngjae became kissing his thighs, biting and sucking as he moved leaving purple marks all over him. “You. Look. Even. Better. When. You’re. Mine” he growled in between bites, finally coming in contact with his throbbing cock. He grasped his shaft tightly, flicking his tongue eagerly across the tip, he gazed upwards making eye contact with Jaebeom the hunger in his eyes and the way he bit his lip causing Youngjaes own erection to throb in need. He licked the tip teasingly before deep throating him expertly, working himself up and down, gaining speed and rhythm. Jaebeom’s eyes rolled back and he began to match youngjaes movements thrusting into his mouth.

He couldn’t take it anymore and slipped his hands into his own trousers, he gripped his own cock and began pumping matching the same rhythm he was using on Jaebeom, his moans getting louder and more urgent. “Youngjae, youngjae” he screamed, thrusting faster and faster until he finally exploded. Youngjae took his length in one more time, cleaning all the cum off, licking until he was dry. His timing was perfect, as usual, as Jaebeom moaned one last “Youngjae fuck” he too reached his climax, jerking heavenly into his own hand. 

“You look your most beautiful when you look wrecked from an orgasm” youngjae grinned, planting a deep kiss on his lips. “Next time you call, make sure I’m home alone so I can fuck you” he growled before getting out the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so sorry if it’s terrible :’)


End file.
